syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Erich Rhoemer
'' Erich Rhoemer is a character in Syphon Filter and Syphon Filter 3. Rhoemer is a German International Terrorist that leads the Black Baton, an organization involved in terrorism and other illegal activities. He is the main antagonist of the first Syphon Filter, having arranged the D.C. Bombing as well as kidnapping Lian Xing and injecting her with the Syphon Filter Virus. His organization boasts a large number of criminals and mercenaries outfitted with his stored weaponry while hidden in secret he has laboratories working on perfecting the Virus, to use as a chemical weapon where he pleases. He kidnapped various scientists to work on the virus, first in a plantation in Cuba (which he disposed of after finding an informant named Ellis in his organization) and later at his personal Stronghold. He was also in business with Pharcom and more specifically, the C.O. Jonathan Phagan where he employed their resources into developing the virus. It's revealed in the end that he was actually working for The Agency, at least in part. His ultimate ambition was his own and it's likely he used the Agency to fund his projects. The ultimate example of his own actions is firing a R-9 Devyatka into the atmosphere above Kazakhstan, with the intention of releasing the virus on millions. The missile is destroyed and he is killed shortly thereafter by Gabriel Logan, however his actions lay groundwork for the next two titles. Early Career 'Synposis' Erich Rhoemer was born in Leipzig, Germany in 1964. Much of his early life is shrouded in mystery, however he eventually became a terrorist, becoming responsible for various attacks throughout the world. He gained enough power to start his own organization called the Black Baton, which would employ thousands of criminals and mercenaries to work towards his goals. The earliest recorded date to their existence is 1984 (with Mara Aramov'''s involvement), however it is possible that the organization has existed for longer. As a terrorist, he was responsible for hijacking an airplane from the '''Gulf Airlines in Istanbul, Turkey during the year of 1995. He was later responsible for a bombing on the Comms Parks building in London, United Kingdom during the year of 1997. Apart from these attacks, he has ties to various terrorist organizations throughout the world including South America, the Middle East, Europe and the former USSR. In 1998, Gabriel Logan and Lian Xing (as part of The Agency) were placed in the International Terrorism Unit with the goal of capturing Rhoemer. At some point in time here Rhoemer became involved with both Pharcom and Edward Benton, however he wouldn't become involved with The Agency until after the Costa Rica Operation. 'Official Dossier' The following is taken from Page 24 of the Syphon Filter game manual Erich Rhoemer International Terrorist Sex: Male Age: 35 Birthplace: Leipzig, Germany Nationality: German Height: 6'2" Weight: 193 pounds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Background Responsible for the bombing of the Comm. Parks building, London, U.K., 1997. Airplane hijacking, Gulf Airlines, Istanbul, Turkey, 1995. No records exist prior to 1994. Has ties with many terrorist organizations in South America, the Middle East, Europe, and the former USSR. Training No formal training records or certifications exist.Syphon Filter Instruction Manual, Page 24 Appearance Rhoemer's appearance comes out as a militant figure, wearing camoflauge pants with combat boots and a matching sleeved shirt. Overtop of this shirt is a different kind of camoflauge vest, and from this vest you can see that underneath it and the shirt is another red shirt (possibly short sleeved). He wears a signature red baret with an unknown symbol on the front, perhaps representing the Black Baton or some affiliation with other terrorist groups or perhaps even an old German military unit. In both of his ears are golden earrings, worn just at the corner of the earlobe. He also has a total of four grenades attached to his belt, two on each side of his body. Though Rhoemer appears to be of African descent, he is indeed German but it is very possible that he still has some African in his blood. As far as other features, he stands tall with a mustache and stubble beard and short black hair... Personality Rhoemer comes off as brash, while under the watchful eye of Mara Aramov and the Agency, he tends to do things his own way. His response to most situations is killing off the people responsible with no mercy. This is seen when he order's Agent Ellis's execution as well as when he shoots Markinson in the head. Whether or not he truly cared for the Agency's true intentions is uncertain, the most probable outcome was that he seeped back to his terrorist roots and wanted things taken into his own hands. When Gabriel Logan confronts Rhoemer as he launches missiles filled with Syphon Filter, he no longer cares about the missiles' targets. 'Quotes During Battle' #"Where are you, Logan?" #"How would it feel to watch your partner die?" Plot *Chronologically Erich Rhoemer's Plantation level takes place before the events of Syphon Filter, so it will be listed first. 'Syphon Filter 3' Guacimo, Costa Rica Erich Rhoemer first is mentioned as part of Gabriel Logan's testimony for Vince Hadden during a hearing to decide whether or not to convict Logan of "crimes" against the Government, one being the murder of Shi-Hao. Gabe recalls his first involvement with the Syphon Filter Virus at a plantation in Guacimo, Costa Rica. Gabe and his partner, Lian Xing are sent in to investigate and find out exactly what Rhoemer is growing. They learn that he is heavily armed, having automated gun-turrents and a vast supply of soldiers under his command...so they begin to wonder what could be so important that he is hiding it? They proceed to take out the turrents and as many soldiers possible as they make their way to rendevous with a secret informant placed into the Black Baton, agent Ellis. Meanwhile Rhoemer is setting fire to all of his plantation, after learning that Gabe and Lian have come to meet up with their informant whom he just recently discovered was relaying information to his agency. In truth The Agency most likely informed Rhoemer about Ellis and let him deal with him as he pleased, just as long as their plans bore fruit. So by Rhoemer's decision he ordered Anton Girdeux to burn the plantation as well as The Serum to the Syphon Filter virus, giving his at-this-time assassin''' Mara Aramov' the order to execute Ellis. She gladly agreed and as Gabe and Lian arrived at the coordinates Ellis sent, they heard a gunshot. Upon arrival Rhoemer had already dissapeared and Ellis laid dead in the grass, now giving Gabe priority to find out exactly where he was going. Eventually the pair splits up and after Gabe evades elaborately placed mines, he locates where Rhoemer has taken refuge...inside a C-5 Galaxy Transport C-5 Galaxy Transport As Gabe discovers the transport, he reveals that Rhoemer's initial plan after destroying the plantation was to have his soldiers take care of the scientists that were researching the virus and then escape with crates of extract from the plants for the Agency. Gabe, determined to catch Rhoemer, defied Edward Benton's direct orders and took it upon himself to charge in a jeep after the transport. After making an elaborate entry (which destroys the truck in the process), he makes his way into the transport only to be greeted with an angry Benton's remarks. Gabe cuts him off short and takes out the soldiers on board, discovering an ABS Armor helmet on one of the cargo crates. Gabe calls in his questions of why there would be such equipment in Rhoemer's possession and as he proceeds towards the cockpit, Rhoemer rushing down the stairs in his new armor. Gabe takes a few shots, missing Rhoemer's head entirely and he proceeds to the back of the plane firing off his weapon. Gabe decides to head to the cockpit where the pilot, feeling threatened informs Gabe if he dies, everyone dies (plane crash, no pilot). Gabe decides to let him live and spots the lever on the wall, that would release the cargo hatch door in the back. He pulls it, returns to pick up a UAS-12 and goes to find Rhoemer. Out from behind a crate he comes, ready to take out Logan first chance he gets. After a sly remark and firing off his weapon, Gabe pulls out his UAS-12 and lays round after round into his armor...each blast forcing him closer and closer to the door. Upon the final blast, Rhoemer is sent flying out the hatch and Gabe hopes that is the end for this terrorist. Much to his dismay, Rhoemer survives...escaping with a parachute and later being picked up by his allies to where he'd later mount a bombing on Washington D.C. 'Syphon Filter Rhoemer is first shown in the intro, which is the original (and BETTER) animated version of when he started burning his plantation. After that, all the events follow as shown in Syphon Filter 3 but this time we learn that he had released the virus in Khumbu, Nepal in a Sherpa Village...where one survivor is discovered. Rhoemer's next move, with the possession of Syphon Filter in his hands, is an attack on Washington D.C. itself. Now with the ability to create Viral Bombs that upon explosion can spread the virus at immense rates, infecting everyone in the area. He is seen walking through the underground Subway system beneath Georgia Street, Washington D.C. along with Mara Aramov, Anton Girdeux and Pavel Kravitch. Though he physically doesn't appear again until the end of Syphon Filter, he is heavily mentioned throughout the entire game and is involved behind the scenes. More than a few times does it become Gabe's objective in a mission, that if he finds Rhoemer, that he is to eliminate him (and on one occasion, even capture him alive) but he never quite runs into him (always two steps behind). In the Washington D.C. Bombing for instance, Gabe is given priority to eliminate Rhoemer and any of his associates but while Gabe is busy on the surface dealing with Kravitch and a Viral Bomb located in a bank (as well as assisting CBDC agents), Rhoemer plants 2 bombs in the subway (one of which isn't viral) and continues into the Main Subway Line with Girdeux ahead of Mara. It is possible he ordered her to stay behind to try and stop Logan, so that he may continue further on his plans. Apparently he spends some time here as after the explosion in the subway, Lian confirms that he is moving through the Main Subway Line. From here on out his location is unconfirmed, as he dissapears during the Washington Park attack lead by Anton Girdeux. Though he is still listed as an Objective for Gabe to kill if spotted. After the tone in story changes and Gabe learns of Pharcom's involvement in everything, Rhoemer is rumored to appear for a secret meeting with Jonathan Phagan which actually turns into Edward Benton and Mara Aramov. Rhoemer sent Aramov to find out the location of the Syphon Filter labs from which Phagan had the knowledge of, but was unable to find out anything useful during the incident. When she even interrogates him later to find out information nothing useful is given and Phagan escapes. Somewhere in between Gabe's appearance at the Pharcom expo and Rhoemer's Stronghold Phagan is picked up by Rhoemer's men and placed into his catacombs. When Gabe learns the location of Rhoemer's Base in Kahkaztan, it is once again assumed that Rhoemer is at this location. In which case he actually did return here and gave Gabrek priority to watch over the base while Rhoemer found out Lian Xing's location, capturing her and sending a chopper in to find Logan. It's revealed that Rhoemer was stockpiling missiles in his base and the Agency needed to find out exactly where he was getting them from and what he was planning to do with them. In the end however, the entire base is destroyed and Gabe must move onto his stronghold...an almost certain location for Rhoemer to be at. While Rhoemer is actually at the location when Gabe arrives, by the time Gabe deals with the captives and scientists, as well as fighting his way to the catacombs...Rhoemer had already made his leave, heading towards Pharcom's Warehouses after learning the information he needed from Phagan (with him he brought his elite soldiers, whom fought Pharcom's elite). Once more Gabe finds himself steps behind his nemesis but at least he gets Lian back as well as learning some valuable information in the meanwhile. And through Mara's cooperation, he is able to get to the warehouses quite easily... During the attack on the warehouses Rhoemer takes the best with him as he makes his way down into the Silo, finding what he desired all along...the launch codes for a missile to send into the atmosphere and cause the massive spread of Syphon Filter throughout the country. In this sense he turned against the Agency to obtain his own goals, where as Markinson playing the Agency's lapdog at this point came there for his own goals. When Gabe finally arrives in the silo and confronts Markinson, Rhoemer takes it upon himself to get rid of Markinson and let's his men handle Logan...before giving him a few parting words. Though Gabe is unable to stop the missile launch, he does have to get the codes in order to prevent the missile's activation and save the world. Fighting through swarm after swarm of enemies he finally gets to the mainframe computer system where the codes are retrieved and given to Lian...but he's not alone. Rhoemer greets him with a hunter's desire and arms his M-79 for battle. '''Death As soon as Rhoemer comes up on Gabe the two do battle, but according to Lian's briefing update Rhoemer is invincible to anything Gabe can fire at him due to wearing some sort of polymer armor underneath his uniform. Rhomer's still not wearing a mask in this situation though. However it does not seem to matter as any headshots cause no damage to Rhoemer and he just shrugs it off, claiming he cannot be killed by Logan's weapons. That said, his weapon of choice the M-79 grenade launcher is the perfect weapon for this close quarters battle...as the resulting blast cannot harm him but will definitely kill Gabe. Gabe, left with little options but to run...finds an area of high ground and after navigating the maze to a point where Rhoemer loses track of him...he makes his way up there to find a pleasant discovery. Inside a chest is a bunch of Gas Grenades and as Rhoemer has lost mortality in a sense, this seems to be the only way. Gabe lobs gas grenade after gas grenade into the maze, creating a toxic mist that he himself is able to avoid due to his altitude but is a hellhole for Rhoemer. Unable to compete with the poison gas, it weakens his body and he is forced to the ground...yelling Gabe's last name as he dies. In the end his plans are unsuccessful, as the missile attack is thwarted and his legacy ends in death. 'Legacy' 'Syphon Filter 2' After the events of the first game, many questions arose within The Agency, as well as with the contact responsible for keeping Rhoemer in check, Cochran. After losing Rhoemer to his own ideals, Cochran has his neck broken by Mara and he falls on the floor...while the mysterious Vincent Hadden comments on no more errors. Throughout the game several mentions of Rhoemer are brought about and it's apparent he made quite an impact on The Agency. Physically he makes an appearance once more as a Playable character in the Multiplayer mode, unlockable after completing the C-130 Wreckage level in 3 minutes. 'Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror' Mentioned in portions throughout the game, as well as during Red Section leader, Singularity's rant speech about Gabe's past. Equipment ABS Armor :Chronologically the first use of this armor by a Syphon Filter villian, it was actually first shown in Syphon Filter 2 by the special team sent by Lyle Stevens to eliminate Gabe and retrieve the lab. Later in the game Jason Chance also wears the armor in his final battle with Gabe, but in Rhoemer's case...he puts it on as soon as he gets on the C-5 Galaxy Transport but forgets to wear the mask. The armor protects against all forms of weaponry but is pushed back through the use of a UAS-12 Shotgun used by Gabe to throw him out of the plane. M-79 :Probably the best weapon in the game (with a terrible consequence if used in close quarters), he is the first character to use it as a weapon in his boss fight. Due to his invincibility, resulting explosions have no effect on his body so he's able to fire it with fire-and-forget comfert. His profency with this weapon is quite well, as many gamers who started this out for the first time died instantly as he showed up (and numerous times after until they found out how to win). Trivia *Erich Rhoemer is the first boss character to use an M-79 Grenade Launcher as his weapon of choice against Gabriel Logan. The second being Dillon Morgan in the pharcom Expo Center in Syphon Filter 2. Eventually, there were bosses in Syphon Filter the Omega Strain who used such a weapon. *Despite being the main boss of the game, he only appears physically twice in the story. First at the beginning then again at the end, all other times he is two steps ahead of the protagonist Gabriel Logan and only has a speaking role before the chopper battle at Rhoemer's Base. This trait can be shared with Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror's boss Singularity, whom isn't even mentioned until the final missions but apparently is such a big impact behind the whole story. Jason Chance is a turn-around however, as his change to the final boss is unexpected and not led up to as being (however it turns into a great twist that makes him a worthy final boss none the less). *Rhoemer is the only villian apart from Mara Aramov that has had a major impact on the storyline of other games and is featured as a boss for a second time in Syphon Filter 3. *He is designated wearing a "Flak Jacket" during the fight in the Missile Silo, however shooting him with the K3G4 Assault Rifle has no effect and is the same as shooting at a character in full body armor. **Due to this, it's virtually impossible to kill him with anything aside from the gas grenades. He's immune to his own explosive rounds from the M-79 and every part of his body is credited a "Flak Jacket" symbol, even his head. The "jacket" never depletes, despite how many times you shoot him and it's impossible to hit him with the Air Taser. **It's likely that the game creators wanted the final boss to wear his normal attire but didn't want to make him a pushover who could simply be headshotted. So they gave him an M-79, which he instantly attacks you with and gave him immunity to everything apart from gas grenades (which you have to search the area to find). *Rhoemer is the first antagonist that Logan has "obsessed" over, in the sense of either capturing or eliminating his opponent. However at the time it could be that he simply wanted to capture a dangerous terrorist before he could cause more harm, not wanting to let any chance slip by (such as when he disobeyed a direct order from Benton). References Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer Category:Syphon Filter 3 Category:Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer Category:Black Baton